bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss
This page is about Boss - the ship. This ship is between Blaire Thalia Cross and Kyle Benoni Beckett. This ship is a somewhat forbidden ship seeing as relationships between Beckett's and Cross' don't usually occur. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Boss: * 30 Minutes - t.A.T.u - 200KM/H In The Wrong Lane * 4 Real - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby * All The Things She Said - t.A.T.u - 200KM/H In The Wrong Lane * Are You The One - Timo Tolkki, Sharon Den Adel - Hymn To Life* * Bring Me To Life - Evanescence - Fallen* * Dive Too Deep - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I the Enemy * The End Is Where We Begin - Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin * The End Of All Things - Panic! At The Disco - Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! * Fixed - New Hope Club - Welcome To The Club * Give Me A Sign - Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony * Going Away - Meg & Dia - Here, Here And Here * Good Enough - The Ready Set, Michael Brun - Good Enough (Michael Brun x The Ready Set) * Hemorrhage (In My Hands) - Fuel - Something Like Human * Here to Stay - Jamie McDell - Six Strings and a Sailboat * Hoodie - Hey Violet - From The Outside * I Love You - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby * I'll Be Waiting - Adele - 21 * Ice Box (Cover) - There For Tomorrow - Punk Goes Pop Volume Two * If You Ever Come Back - The Script - Science & Faith * Justice and Mercy - Flyleaf - Music As A Weapon * Let Me Go - 3 Doors Down - Seventeen Days * Lost Without You - Dustin Ruth - Motion Picture * Miracle - Shinedown - Amaryllis * Monster - Meg & Dia - Something Real * My Sacrifice - Creed - Weathered * My Thoughts on You - The Band CAMINO - My Thoughts on You * Never Too Late - Three Days Grace - One X * Nineteen Stars - Meg & Dia - Something Real * One Last Breath - Creed - Weathered * One Step Behind - Jamie McDell - Six Strings and a Sailboat * Perfect Duet - Ed Sheeran, Beyoncé - Perfect Duet * Periscope - Papa Roach, Skylar Grey - Crooked Teeth * Princess Of China - Coldplay feat. Rihanna - Mylo Xyloto * Remember When - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby * Rewind - Jamie McDell - All That I Wanted * Rise Above This - Seether - Finding Beauty In Negative Spaces * Run - Snow Patrol - Final Straw * Savin' Me - Nickelback - All The Right Reasons * Softly As I Leave You - Michael Bublé - Special Delivery * Sparks - Coldplay - Parachutes * Stars - t.A.T.u - 200 KM/H In The Wrong Direction * Taking Over Me - Evanescence - Anywhere But Home * Time Of Dying - Three Days Grace - One X * What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts - Me And My Gang * When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing * Your Bones - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *song may not be available on Spotify playlist